Nella vastità del mare
by Katherine Svensson
Summary: McQueen es un joven monarca que odia el mar. Nunca le ha gustado y no cree que le gustará. Bernoulli es un joven tritón. Egocentrista, y admirado por todos. Aunque aburrido de la vida, pues su curiosidad le lleva a desarrollar el deseo de conocer que existe afuera del agua. Triton! AU Triton!Francesco x Human!McQueen.
1. Chapter 1

_La profundidad de los océanos es variable dependiendo de las zonas del relieve oceánico, pero resulta escasa en comparación con su superficie. Se estima que la profundidad media es de aproximadamente 3900 metros. La parte más profunda se encuentra en la fosa de las Marianas alcanzando los 11 034 m de profundidad._

El mar no es un sitio amigable. Rodeado de un aura fascinante, misteriosa, peligrosa. Plagado de leyendas que los viejos lobos marinos cuentan a los pequeños antes de la hora para dormir, historias llenas de fantasía, llenas de criaturas sólo verdaderas en los antiguos mitos grecolatinos. Historias endulzadas para los oídos más pequeños, aquellos que soñaban con poder montar algún día un barco y poder encontrar aquellas bellas criaturas de las cuales escuchaba, con vendas en los ojos, sin saber lo mortíferas que serían en caso de existir, o de los peligros a los cuales se enfrentarían. Hambruna. Insolación. Un posible encallaje. El naufragio total.

 _La vida de un marino es dura._

Pero como siempre, existe una pequeña excepción a la regla. Y en este caso se trataba de un niño rubio, con unos profundos ojos color del mar.

Un pequeño de apenas unos cuantos años, quizás cinco, quizás seis. El cual tenía el mínimo interés en el mar.

"Simplemente es agua." Explicaba a los adultos. "Agua. Como la que hay cuando mi madre me baña."

Un pequeño realmente inteligente. Pero esa no era su única peculiaridad. Príncipe, y único heredero, del pueblo Rusteze, con una energía inagotable y carisma encantador, McQueen era una caja de sorpresas.

Rusteze era un pequeño pueblo en la costa de California dedicado a la pesca de calamares, principalmente. La mayoría de sus habitantes eran de una clase buena, si bien no llegaban a clase media, no les faltaba nada y podían darse uno que otro lujo de vez en cuando.

Por las mañanas se podía ver a los pescadores recoger sus redes con los pescados que venderían en la tarde. A las esposas horneando pan y el mar meciéndose suavemente. Todo en perfecta armonía.

Parecía que iba a ser un día como cualquier otro, tan ordinario y aburrido. Y así sería, pero un estruendo que marchaba al palacio del pueblo. Un joven que afirmaba había capturado una de las criaturas míticas.

El rey, un hombre rubio, de porte elegante y facciones serias no pensaba caer en una broma tan tonta e infantil. El vocero no pasaría de los dieciocho, era delgado y de cabellos negruzcos.

La reina, una mujer algo regordeta, pero no exceso simplemente lo justo para tener curvas marcadas y busto prominente, de cabello platinado y sonrisa bondadosa, decidió que acompañaría al joven. Con la condición que de ser verdadera la criatura, sería entregada a la realeza.

El joven azabache no tenía opción, así que guío a la reina y el joven príncipe, quien no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no le agradaba la idea de quedarse en el palacio con su padre, donde un hombre algo anciano, pero bien conservado cuidaba a una cosa extraña, con escamas verdosas y que luchaba por su libertad.

Aquello que estaba en la red se veía asustado, se movía de un lado a otro intentando liberarse de la red.

Lo primero que hizo el pequeño príncipe al llegar a la playa fue correr a donde estaba la criatura.

Un joven que aparentaba no más de diez años, cabello castaño y piel tostada.

Con cola de pez en lugar de piernas.

Al rubio niño rubio le causo infinita curiosidad. Tanta que se atrevió a tocar al joven ser que se retorcía entre los hilos.

El castaño, molesto se alejó del toque infantil, sin abrir sus ojos. Sin embargo, nuestro pequeño McQueen no se rindió, y siguió al objeto de su curiosidad, aprovechando que los adultos estaban hablando de cosas que no entendía.

—Oye, despierta. Intentó hablando el rubio, con un poco de suerte el otro le entendería, quizá hasta le respondiera.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un grito agudo y que la criatura se alejara, con rumbo a la orilla, guiándose por la arena húmeda.

McQueen frunció el ceño, en un arranque de ira infantil jaló la red que aprisionaba al castaño, lastimándole un poco las escamas de la cola pero liberándole ligeramente al mismo tiempo.

Otro grito, pero esta vez más alto, uno que alertó a los adultos, quienes corrieron donde el príncipe rubio, temiendo por la seguridad del pequeño.

— _No me toques.—_ Siseó de manera rencorosa y en un idioma que nadie entendía.

La marea empezó a subir. Logrando que la guardia cargara al niño rubio, corriendo a un lugar seguro para la reina y su hijo. El pescador jalo la red, lastimando más a la joven criatura, quien gritó más, lastimando los oídos de los que veían la escena intentando detenerle.

La marea subió más, ayudando al escape del tritón castaño, aunque a un alto costo. Perdió algunas escamas verdosas y un pedazo de la cola entre las redes del pescador, quien estaba pálido de la ira.

Al bajar la marea y poder recoger la red, la reina miraba como su pequeño hijo corrió a recoger algunas de las brillantes escamas, las cuales tuvieron que comprar, pues el infante se negaba a dejarlas.

Esa fue la primera vez que McQueen sintió había hecho algo bueno, pero que no enorgullecía a nadie.

 _Los océanos cubren el 71 % de la superficie de la Tierra, siendo el Océano Pacífico el mayor de todos._

 ** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Pixar. Yo los uso para entretenerme sin fines de lucro c:_**

 _Bien, este es mi primer fanfic de ellos, espero que les guste y no los aburra demasiado..._

 _Cabe mencionar que también lo que subido a Amor Yaoi. No es un plagio._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"emstrongAh~ Feliz día de reyes3/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"emstrongHoy hay actualización, perdón por tardar tanto u v u/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"emstrongPor cierto, espero que sepan quienes son los nuevos personajes u v u/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="center"strongemLa dolce vita./em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="center"emLa muerte no existe, la gente sólo muere cuando la olvidan; si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo./em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="right"em-Isabel Allende./em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Unos pasos gráciles resonaban en la habitación. La suela de las botas hacia un sonido agudo al chocar con el mármol del piso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Un semblante preocupado adornaba el rostro de Ray. El heredero de los McQueen no había salido de su habitación en todo el día, cosa que no sería rara si aquel fuera un día cualquiera del año pues al rubio le gusta dormir por un largo rato, pero era el día./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ray temía por la salud de su ahijado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Volvió a tocar la puerta de manera sutil sin obtener respuesta alguna, sabía lo que sufría el menor, pero no podía evitar sus responsabilidades./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Hoy era el día de su coronación./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y ya iban tarde a ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Suspirando para intentar calmarse, golpeo la puerta más fuerte esta vez./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Debes salir de ahí, no tenemos tiempo Rayo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Un sutil quejido se pudo escuchar del lado contrario. Junto a una adormilada voz que pedía cancelar la cita del día, cualquiera que esta fuera./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—No puedes hacer lo que te plazca siempre. Ya tienes veinte años./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Otro quejido. Un suspiro enojado. Una amenaza, y palabras quedaron flotando en el ambiente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"em"No puedes evadir las cosas. Vendré a buscarte en cuarenta minutos. Estés listo o no te llevaré a la playa y serás rey de todo./em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"emSalomé y Mathias estarán presentes."/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Eso fue suficiente para que Rayo tropezara al intentar salir de entre sus sábanas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Después de lavarse la cara y asearse, vistió con un traje color negro y detalles dorados, sin saco. Peinó sus rubios cabellos y salió de su habitación sin reales ganas de hacer algo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ese sería un largo día./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El viaje en carruaje era corto. Del palacio a la playa no había mucha distancia, a los reyes les gustaba la idea de poder despertar y ver el mar al asomarse por el balcón. A los príncipes que ahí habitaron les gustaba huir de sus responsabilidades, dar una caminata a la orilla del mar, olvidarse un poco de sus responsabilidades./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ambos rubios iban sumidos en un silencio casi absoluto. McQueen veía por la estrecha ventana del transporte, mientras Ray no apartaba su mirada del joven./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Eres igual a tu padre. Mencionó distraídamente el mayor, la atención del joven rubio dejó la ventana para enfocarse en su tutor, a quien miraba expectante. —Steve estaría orgullo de ti, serás un buen gobernante./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Ray, sabes que no me interesa gobernar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ray sonrió, llevando una de sus manos a las mejillas del arrogante rubio menor. Lo único que obtuvo fue un ceño fruncido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Una risa grave resonó en el reducido espacio. —Nathalie debe sentirse agradecida, físicamente eres como tu padre pero en personalidad eres más como ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Por favor, no menciones a mis padres. Déjalos descansar. Se podía distinguir el tono molesto en la voz del rubio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ray chasqueo la lengua, cruzándose de brazos. Murmuró algo y se acomodó el traje azul cielo que llevaba./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Llegamos novato. No pierdas la sonrisa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"McQueen no supo porque el repentino cambio de actitud en el mayor. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces para olvidarse de ello y descender del carruaje. em"Debe ser por la edad" /empensó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El olor de la humedad y el calor golpearon los sentidos de McQueen, confundiéndolo por un momento. Caminaba a un lado de Ray, entre toda la gente que había en la playa. Distintas clases mezcladas, desde pescadores curiosos hasta personas con una fortuna pequeña./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Entre todos ellos, una joven de pelo rubio oscuro sujeto en un rodete ajustado resaltaba entre todos los invitados por su belleza natural. Acompañándola estaba un joven que debía mantener recogido su cabello castaño en una cola baja que caía con encanto por su cuello./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¡Mate, Sally! McQueen salto de alegría al verlos, acercándose de manera discreta a donde sus amigos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Letritas, llegas tarde, como siempre. Una risita escapó de los labios de la joven. Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del rubio. Mater rió también./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El castaño iba a acotar algo, pero el repentino silencio que se presentó en la playa incomodó el festivo ambiente, indicando que deberían ir a sus lugares./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Las trompetas sonaron a coro, mientras el joven príncipe caminaba rumbo a donde le esperaba un hombre de edad avanzada, quien sostenía una cruz y una espada entre sus manos. Cuando McQueen llegó frente a él, ambos dieron una pequeña reverencia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El anciano se aclaró la garganta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Hoy, estamos presentes para la coronación del joven príncipe Gregor McQueen. Quien asumirá las responsabilidades de cuidar y guiar al pueblo en sus épocas de oscuridad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El rubio tomó la espada con su mano derecha. Su semblante lucia seguro, aunque en realidad estuviera nervioso, muy nervioso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Gobernara siendo fiel a las creencias, y valores que sus antepasados siguieron. La justicia será su ley ante la vida, y al morir nada temerá./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La cruz de plata fue tomada con la mano izquierda, acercándola a su pecho. Tragó saliva y volteó a la multitud./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Yo, Gregor McQueen, prometo respetar a la vida del reino, y protegerla cuando sea necesario, aunque eso signifique arriesgar la propia. Gobernaré bajo el manto que mis antepasados me dejaron y nada temeré./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El anciano dijo unas cuantas palabras en voz baja, antes de coronar al rubio. El clamor de la audiencia no se hizo esperar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Antes de darle la oportunidad de escapar a McQueen, Ray llegó tomando del brazo a Sally, quien se dirigió al lado izquierdo del ahora rey./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El de traje azul se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¡Larga vida al rey Gregor McQueen! Y a su prometida, la princesa Salomé Carrera./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¡Larga vida al rey!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"McQueen palideció. Nadie le había dicho nada sobre un compromiso. No le interesaba tener que casarse tan joven. No le interesaban las mujeres en absoluto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sally pareció notar aquello. Tomó con cuidado la mano de su prometido en señal de apoyo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"No funcionó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Un terrible sonido calló la alegría del pueblo. El cielo comenzó a tomar un tono grisáceo, las olas empezaron a ser más violentas de lo habitual y la marea subió./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Se acercaba una tormenta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Las gotas de agua no se hicieron esperar, caían sobre las personas que corrían en busca de refugio. Los pescadores recogían las redes lo más rápido que podían./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Se podía sentir la desesperación y el desconcierto. El aire tibio mecía de manera violenta las copas de los arboles cercanos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Entre todo el desastre, nadie notó a un pescador ya anciano que luchaba contra la furia del mar. Estaba a punto de ser llevado por el gigante azul cuando una mano tomó la suya./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Cumpliendo su reciente juramento, el rubio rey ayudo al veterano, pero a un precio muy alto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Cuando Ray, Sally y Mate notaron lo raro de la situación, e intentaron hacer algo por su amigo era tarde. Las olas se habían llevado a McQueen con ellas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"emstrong¿Notaron algo? ¿Qué le pasó a los padres de McQueen?/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"emstrongEl primero que me diga las pequeñas referencias/inspiraciones que hice en el capitulo gana un OS(?)/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"emstrongPero tienen que estar bien deducidas(?)/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"emstrong /strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"emstrongNos leemos en una semana~ /strong/em/p 


End file.
